


Demons in Paris

by AriDesert



Category: Devil May Cry, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dante adopts Marinette, Marinette is surprisingly unphased by the Devil Arms, Parental Dante, as i figure this out, i don't know what i'm actually doing, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Dante and Nero have gone to Paris for a job, not knowing anything about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once the groups meet things are made clear and someone's getting adopted.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry) & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dante (Devil May Cry) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nero (Devil May Cry) & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Nero (Devil May Cry) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Demons in Paris

The alarm sounding out through the city distracted Dante for a second, but he shrugged it off when he saw the citizens moving off the streets. One less thing to worry about. Dante found the demons he’d been hired to take care of soon enough. A few scarecrows and a frost or two. Nothing difficult.

....Which is why he still wasn’t sure why he’d been told to take Nero along. Not that he particularly minded, he liked the kid and they got some friendly fun fights in on the way to Paris. They took out the demons in record time, but they were still surprised when they turned around to see two kids dressed like animals and wearing masks staring at them. The kid in black had cat ears and was holding a baton - wait no, that’s a staff now - and standing in a defensive position while the kid in red was swinging something that looked suspiciously like a yo-yo so fast it blurred.

The two pairs stared at each other for a long moment, taking each other in. Dante shrugged and willed his sword back to wherever it went when he wasn’t using it. The kid in red blinked and stopped spinning her weapon. Yep, it was a yo-yo. Nero and the kid in black followed suit and put their weapons away.

“Where did your sword go?” Red asked, “And why is his arm glowing blue?”

Dante laughed, deciding he liked this kid if that was her only reaction to everything going on.

“What were those things?” Blackie asked, narrowing his eyes.

“They weren’t people if that’s what you’re worried about.” Dante stood aside so they could see, “People don’t usually evaporate into nothing when killed.”

Red stared at Dante and he could see the gears turning in her eyes. He wanted to make a joke about thinking too hard, but decided not to, sketching a silly little bow instead.

“I’m Ladybug,” she said eventually. “This is my partner, Chat Noir. We protect Paris.”

“Just you two?” Nero asked, frowning. “You seen awfully, uh, small to be doing something that big on your own.”

“We get help when we need it,” Ladybug answered smoothly, “who are you two? And why are you in Paris?”

“I’m Nero, this is Dante. We’re here on a job.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, silently prompting one of them to elaborate.

“We hunt the things that go bump in the night.” Dante noticed a few civilians coming out now that the sounds of fighting were gone. “Say, your city seems mighty prepared for things that go bump in the night. Why is that?”

Ladybug sighed, “Because ours don’t go bump in the night, they go crash in the day.”

She seemed to consider something for a moment before speaking again. “If you’re planning to stay for a while, meet me on top of the Grand Paris Hotel tomorrow. I’ll fill you in on why Paris seems so prepared then.”

Dante nodded. This seemed interesting enough, and it wasn’t like an extra day or two in Paris would hurt anyone. Morrison would find a way to contact him if he was needed.

Ladybug gave them a small smile and waved to the civilians before she and her partner vaulted away from the hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, I wrote it on tumblr because apparently I have no self control.


End file.
